My Life – A story in the eyes of Hermione Granger
by Avril Rayne
Summary: Hermione is kidnapped by Voldemort, and then forced to marry him. What will happen after Hermione finds out she is pregnant? - Sequal is Up!
1. This is my Story

My Life. – A story in the eyes of Hermione Granger.

By: Bridget Black-Malfoy

**I do not own Harry Potter in anyway.**

**So please no one get at me.**

My name is Hermione Granger and this is my story.

I was born to normal parents.

I was raised in a normal home.

My life changed on July 17th 1997. I was sitting out on my front porch playing with my puppy Kiari when an owl flew over me and dropped a letter next to me.

"How odd, an owl delivering a letter." I said as I picked it up and examine the letter. It was heavy and had green writing that said,

_Miss H. Granger_

_The Front Porch_

_218 Rose Drive_

_London_

'How does someone know that I am on the porch?' I thought as I opened the letter. It was written on the same heavy parchment that the envelope was made out of. It read,

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chef. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear, Miss Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I turned to the second page and read.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Uniform_

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_Course Books_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_By Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_ By Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them_

_ By Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_By Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._

I didn't know what to do with the letter I was shocked.

I ended up taking it to my parents and they decided we should see if it was true.

As it turned out, it was true. I was a Witch.

---------------------------------------------------

I did well at Hogwarts; in fact I was the best in the school. I ended up getting all of my O.W.L.S (_Ordinary Wizarding Levels.) all of my N.E.W.T.S (_Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests), I became Headgirl of the school and I graduated top of my class.

While in school I made two amazing friends, Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley. We were all happy and had many great adventures together. I loved them both with all of my heart. I was even engaged to marry Ron that September after we graduated.

But when the day of Graduation came, as we were in the middle of the ceremony, that was when my world crumbled into ever lasting darkness.

Voldemort attacked the school. He killed my best friends, My Parents, the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress who I had became good friends with and everyone else who was there.

Only the students who swore allegiance with the Dark Lord survived and they joined in on the killing of the students.

I ran off the stage and towards the castle, I was half way there when I felt a cold hand grasped around my wrist. It was him, the man who had killed everyone I held dear.

"Ah, Miss Granger. Fine day is it not?" Voldemort said in a satisfied voice. I was in shock. A fine day! What kind of person who was watching everyone around him die say it was a fine day?

"You asshole! You will never get away with this!" I yell in his face. A face that was just like a snake. With blood red eyes, slits for nostrils and no lips at all.

"Now Miss Granger, why so angry?"

"Just kill me and get it over with." I say as I stop fighting his tight hold on me.

"Oh Miss Granger, why would I kill you when I hear that you are the most powerfully smart student to come to this school since my own school days?" Then, suddenly he apparated with me still in his tight grip.

I was placed in a room that was dark with a fireplace and thousands of books and a big table with potion ingredients. There was a bed in the corner that had a big fur comforter. It was not cold, or as warm as I would have wanted it, but that was not the problem.

I tried to apparate but Voldemort had put a charm on the room so I could not.

I do not know how long I was there with food being pushed through a flap in the door until one day I was given a letter and a large package through the flap in the door.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I would like to inform you that our wedding will be tomorrow at seven o'clock in the morning. Will you please wear this dress, and make sure to be ready on time._

_Thank you,_

_Lord Voldemort._

"What?" I scream. Married to him? I would sooner die.

That night I tried to kill my self with the knife that was sent with my meal. Every time the blade came near my skin, it disappeared.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" I screamed. That night every attempt to end my life failed, and before I knew it a chime went off it the distance and in walked a girl.

She was young, looked as if she was in her twenties.

"Well get up. We need to get you dressed for the ceremony." They girl said in a harsh voice as she picked up the package that had came the night before and walked over to the bed.

She opened the package and laid out what I was suppose to wear that morning.

She turned to me and looked at me for a moment.

"Well what are you waiting for?" She asked in the same harsh voice.

"For you to leave and tell him to screw off." I say as I move further away from her.

"I will not you little wench. Now get over here and put these things on!"

"No. I am not going to marry him!" I scream at her.

She pulled out a wand and said a spell.

I was pulled from my spot and was beside her in minutes. She said another spell and I was as limp as a rag doll. She undressed me and changed me into a dress that went to the floor, had no back and was so low cut that my breast almost fell out and my belly button showed. The girl then took a needle out, grabbed some of my skin on my belly button, pierced it, and put in a belly ring that had a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. The Dark Mark. She put black high heels on my feet.

She then set me up right in a chair and changed my hair color to black, my skin to white so that I looked like a marker board that had never been used. And my hair so that it grew to my knees.

She made me look into the mirror and I tried to scream but the spell she had used had made it so the only thing in my body that worked was my eyes, lungs and brain. Not only had she changed my hair and skin, but my eyes were black as coal, my lips were black.

"Do you like your new look?" The girl asked in an amused voice.

'No.' I thought. I looked like a person who has never seen the light of day and is evil.

She took my hair and curled it to ringlets; brought it up in a hairdo to where if I had had my normal look I would have looked nice. She put a black Diamond tiara in my hair then placed a black veil over me that went to the ground. She took the spell of me but just as soon as I was about to hit her she put another one on, so I could not talk or fight back.

"You lucky slut." The girl said with a jealous voice as she led me out of the room. "The dark lord picks you for his bride, when any of us would take the spot in a second. You, a mud-blood will be his queen."

I never thought that I would be so glad to see Lucius Malfoy when we reached our destination. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side of the hall.

"I am to walk with you." Was all he said but I knew what he meant.

We waited for what seamed like hours until I heard a chime go of in the next room. I listened to it and it sounded seven times.

"It is time." Lucius said. He lined me up in front of a set of double doors, they then swung open. We walked down the long walk way to the end where Voldemort stood.

When the ceremony, if that was what you could call it, was over Voldemort dragged me to his chambers. And that is were he raped me.

Over and over he raped me, until I was nothing of myself.

He then had wormtail come in and take me away.

Wormtail took me back to the room to were I had been at for only god knew how long it had been.

In the room was another letter. I opened it.

_My dear wife,_

_You are to read these books and make every potion in them. I will be seeing you tonight so I suggest you get started._

_Your Husband,_

_Lord Voldemort._

I screamed until my voice was horse and then laid on the bed and slept. When I woke-up I found a note on my side table.

_GET STARTED NOW._

_OR ELSE._

That was all that was written on the piece of paper.

Not knowing what Voldemort would do to me if I did not get started, I got up and went to the book that had a one on it.

I opened the book up and started on the potion.

I worked for hours on the potion that would make the drinker stronger than they were for 24 hours.

Soon the door opened and in walked Voldemort.

"Are you done?" He asked in that cold, high pitched voice.

"Not yet. I need a few more minutes."

"Fine."

He gave me a look that would have torn me apart if he had not already done that earlier that day.

When I was done I poured the potion into ten potion vials. I gave them to him, he took them and put them into a box. Then he grabbed me and raped me again.

That was how it was everyday. I would make a new potion and then when I done he would come and rape me.

Then all of a sudden he stopped coming. I continued with the potions but still he did not come. Can't say that I was too upset. Then there was a day that the same girl who had changed my looks forever came into my room.

She did not say a word to me but brought in over twenty boxes and a letter. Then still with out a word left. I went to very large boxes and opened the first one. In side were clothes but I notice that they were maternity clothes.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked my self as I read his letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am pleased to tell you that you are pregnant, with my child. In these boxes are Items for you during your pregnancy. Please send letters to my people of things you want and need for the baby and you. You will receive them that evening. I will visit you sometime when I fell like it. Also if you do not believe me then take the muggle pregnancy test in one of the boxes. I got over 30 different tests. Just to let you be sure._

_See you when I feel like it,_

_Lord Voldemort_

I'm pregnant? I thought to myself. How can that be? Wait I know how that can be. I got out a note pad and wrote everything I would need.

_Hello to who ever reads this. The dark lord told me that I could just write down what I would want or need and someone would get it for me. So here is what I need:_

_2 Large dressers._

_Baby Toys_

_A changing Table_

_A crib_

_How about just get one of everything for a baby and toddler._

_A larger bed._

_New Sheets_

_A couple of Chairs_

_A couch_

_Glider and foot stool_

_A loveseat_

_Books on Pregnancy and books for babies_

_Past time books._

_And everything you would need for a living room, a bed room, and a bathroom._

_Thank you,_

_Hermione_

It might be a bit much but he said _anything_.

I passed the letter through the flap.

That evening I received everything I had asked for.

When the last of the men was leaving I stopped him.

"Could you do something for me please?" I asked.

"What?" He said in an extremely cold voice

"Could you please change the color of everything in this room to different shades of blue?"

He looked at me for a moment then raised his wand. Everything changed to soft tones of blues with silver mixed in.

"Thank you." I said as he left the room.

I set everything up the following day.

And from there I just waited.

I keep asking for things and they keep coming.

But I was never visited by the man that I wanted to see and talk to.

As time past, my stomach grew, and grew. And as the time pasted I started to find myself sitting more and more reading book after book. Until one day half way through one of my books I came up with an idea.

I got up slowly and walked over to my bedside table and picked up the note pad and pen.

_I would like to see him. My husband, Lord Voldemort._

I folded the note and past it through the door.

That evening my door opened and in walked my so called husband.

"What do you want?" He asked looking at me with disgust.

"How far along am I?" I asked looking at him from the glider I was sitting in.

"Eight months. Is this all you wanted?" He asked looking furious.

"No, that is not all. What is going to happen after the baby is born?" I asked with a tremor in my voice, I had wondered for all this time what was going to happen to this child that I had carried for what he had said was eight months.

"I will tell you when I figure that out, anything else?"

"Yes. Will you please show me my true self?" I asked with hope.

"What do you mean?"

"Give me back my true hair color and length. Change my eyes and lips back, and my skin tone. Please. That is all I ask of you." I looked at him with hope but all he did was turn away and start to walk through the door. When he turned to close the door he raised his wand and muttered a spell.

A flash of light blue hit me and I felt my skin burn. I looked at my hand and saw my skin back to its light brown color. I then ran to the mirror and saw myself the way I had looked before I had been forced to marry that demon. My eyes were once again coco and my lips to the light pink that they had always been. The only difference was that my stomach was now bigger than ever.

For the next couple of weeks I got visited by my so called husband but we never talked. He always just sat in the chair by the fire reading book after book, while I sat in the glider reading books on child birth.

It continued that way until one day I felt a twinge in my stomach that made me scream. Voldemort raced to my side and carried me to the bed. He then left.

What was going on what was the pain in my stomach? Why would I ask? I was in labor, which must be why he had been sitting in here with me for the last couple of weeks.

Suddenly the door burst open and in came 3 women. I didn't know who they were but that didn't matter. Another twinge in my stomach and all I wanted was a pain reliever.

One of the ladies changed my clothes to a summer dress, so that she could help me out better with the coming of the baby.

"My lord." She said with a fearful voice. "My Lord, it looks like she is going to have some trouble. The baby is coming too fast, and contractions too slow."

That was the last thing I heard, for at that exact moment a lady near my head raised her wand, said a spell and knocked me out.

---------------------------------------------

When I awoke I realized that I was in a different bed.

It was softer than mine, which was in my room.

I tried to sit up but could not for the pain in my back. I looked around and realized, with a stab of horror, I was in my room in the house that my parents had owned before their death. I tried to get up again and with a painful struggle I succeeded. I sat up and looked around.

I noticed that there was a letter on my desk by my door. I got up and walked over to the desk, sat down and opened the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_With a lot of thinking I have decided that you should be let free. You may raise our children until I think that they should live with me. Children, you may ask? Yes Hermione, we had twins. A boy and a girl. If you would please name the boy Tom, I would appreciate it. After all you know that it is what every first son in my family is named. Also there last name will be Riddle. I will send letters frequently; I hope that you will send letters back. Also I bought your old house, after your parents were killed. And now I give it to you enclosed is the deed to the house._

_Until next time,_

_Tom Riddle._

"I had twins?" I say as I walked out of my room and look into the only room that I think Voldemort would dare put the kids in. The spare bed room.

Sure enough when I open the room there is a mix of colors. Of light pale Green and pale pink. And two cribs.

I look into one of the cribs and see a sleeping boy.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr." I say as I look at my sleeping son.

Then I go over to the other crib. In it laid my sleeping daughter.

"Christina Hermione Riddle."

I turned and walked out of my children's room. I shut the door and walk down stairs.

I went to the kitchen and get a glass of water and then walked into the study.

And that is where I am now, writing my story of my life in Hell.

My name is Hermione Granger-Riddle. I was forced to marry Lord Voldemort, and now I have two amazing children too which I will have to hide from there father. So I guess I had better go, pack up everything and move from London to another place in the world to be were my husband can not find me or our children.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you to everyone who reads this. I think that I will make a sequal, but still not sure. I'll just wait until I get the reviews. Also big thanks to Adalibina she helped me outso much. Thank you Adalibina!


	2. Reviews

**Reviews**

There is a sequel it is called:

My Children's Life – A Story in the eyes of Hermione

This is the Reviews updated. As of September 12, 2006

**xMischiefManaged013**** -** i love your story it ended differently than i had first thought it would, but it still turned out wonderful. And if you find you ever have time or even want to i would love to read an epilouge or sequal to this.

keep up the good work

always,  
sara

Thank you very much, I'm so glade that you liked it, and as it says at the top, there is a sequel.

**MizukiSch**** - **This was awesome! I like the style of your writing and this plot was amazing! I will be really happy when you write a sequal! So, please, make it, I really want to know what will come next puppy dog eyes

Well no more waiting there is a sequel and I am extremely glade you liked it. And I hope that like the sequel as much as you liked this one.

**Kitty0617**** - **I think that you should either make a seaquel or add on to this story. You could tell us were Hermione hide the children. What it was like for them growing up. Would you have Hermione tell the kids who there dad is or not. Just a few ideas I had. I hope this helped.  
Kitty

Thanks for the idea's and there is a sequel. So hope you like it.

**lughnasadhfirecat**** - **This is such an awesome story. You deffinitely need to make a sequel.

Thank you, and there is a sequel so hope you like it as well as you liked this one.

**Tangrine**** - **Please write more! I love it! very well written!

Thank you, so extremely much. And there is more.

**lilpeng1**** - **I loved it! Please do write a sequel.

Already done. Hope you love it as well.

**Silver Tears 11**** - **wow very good story! it gave me the chills. wow...i am speechless! i dont know what else to say about this story!

That is awesome, I hoped that it would give at least one person chills, and I hope that you are not speechless for long.

**Mornan**** - **Well. That was scary. Cool, but scary. Um she won't be able to hide...

Thanks, scary was something that I was going for, and maybe she can hide and maybe she can't. Read the sequel to find out.

**Rock Not War**** –** a sequal will be great this story was really good

Well I hope that the sequel is great. Thanks for the review.

**Lenore-TheCuteLittleDeadGirl8 - **I love this story it's very good please write more.

Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo glade that you like it. Lol, I hope you like the next part.

**love-of-all-wolfes**** - **Wow, this is good!

You actually managed to make a story where hermione give birth to voldemorts children and voldemort relese her after that, whitout making the characters oc! Thats is amasing!

I don't think it needs a sequel, but if there comes one, I will read it!

Thank you so much, I hoped that they would not be too occ, and I hope that in the sequel that they are not too occ.

**Tigermage**** - **I really like this and i think you should make a sequal.

You got it, and thanks.

**imafork01**** - **wow omg.. this is a really kewlz fanfic! update soon!

Thank you so very much.

**Hermione-Hermyown**** - **Oh, that was such an interesting story! I really liked it! It's really cool! You are very good at showing lots of feelings in your characters!

Thanks, at first I did not think that I had put enough emotion, but after reading your review I didn't worry about it anymore.

**hermoines mirror twin**** - l**oving the story, but i dot like the idea of hermione looking like a goth, having a ridiculosly corny belly-bar, and having knee lenght hair; it seems weird! but i still love the story!

Thanks, but she didn't look like that for long, Voldemort did change her back. I didn't like it, but I thought that it made the girl who did it, sound more evil.

Hermione-Hermyown - Wow thank you so much, That was a big compliment! I appreciate it! I must admit though that I am so wishing I knew how Hermione was going to raise those two kids of hers! I hope you might concider doing a sequel or something!

Well you got your wish the link to the sequel is http/ Hope you like it.

lurv2boogie - This is hilarious, but probably not for the reason you're thinking of. I found a couple of major uh-ohs in the plot (RUN FROM THE PLOT HOLES, BOYS!) but the biggest thing was Lord V requesting his son's name would be Tom. Hm. He hates everything muggle. Just something to consider.

Well I'm not J.K Rowling. This is my story, and I don't have to follow the main story plots, I had my own idea and I use them. If you don't like them, then don't read it. But please don't get on here just to tell me how bad my story is. How would you like it if I was to read a story that you wrote and tell you how it was bad just because it did not follow what they original story was like? This is **FAN FICTION,**


End file.
